


Spooky Studying Sessions

by MASD_1138



Series: NASA AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Candy, Day Seven, Don't Ask Questions, Dorks, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Halloween, NASA AU, Studying, Sweet Poe, damereycreations, damereycreationsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: A big exam is coming up and of course a professor decided to put an important exam the day after Halloween. So now Poe and Rey are stuck in the library trying to study as much as possible.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: NASA AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994596
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Spooky Studying Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was supposed something yesterday and I honestly didn't have time to finish it, so this is just some sweet fluff as forgiveness. This is part of my NASA AU that I somehow created for slippery!damerey, but you honestly don't need to read the first part if you don't want to.
> 
> The prompts for the last day were: favourite AU (I picked my NASA AU just for fun), chocolate/candy and Forelsket (Norwegian: “The euphoria experienced as you begin to fall in love.”) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading all my fics this week!

Poe turns the page of his textbook, taking a quick look at his phone to see the time. It’s only ten in the morning, so he still haas a few hours before his study date with Rey at the library. 

He isn’t actually sure if it’s a date _date_ or if it’s just two classmates sitting down at the same table and studying for the same exam. They’ve both been studying like crazy for this physics exam tomorrow and the exhaustion is starting to set in. It doesn’t help that today is Halloween and the temptation to go to one of the parties on campus is strong. 

A few minutes later, his phone vibrates. It’s a text message from Rey.

**Do you want to head to the library a bit early? I’m starting to feel suffocated in my dorm.**

Poe immediately shuts his textbook and computer before shoving them into his bag. 

**Sure, meet you there in 15 minutes.** he sends his answer back. He’s never going to say no to spending more time Rey.

Poe quickly makes it out of his dorm building and makes a quick stop at the campus store to hopefully get them a couple of studying snacks. He grabs two bottle of cold brew for energy and there’s even a few chocolate bars left on the shelf that he thinks Rey might enjoy. She usually isn’t too difficult with food, so he’s pretty sure he at least grabbed stuff she will eat. He pays for all the food, not even looking at how much it cost him. It’s just a few more dollar on his student debt anyway.

With only a few minutes left before he’s late, he sprints down the campus to the library building. He sees Rey’s bike before pushing the door open and spotting her leaning against a wall. 

“Hi!” Poe says, a bit out of breath. “How are you doing?”

“Tired as usual,”Rey laughs endearingly, putting a hand his bicep. “But that’s what we get for deciding to become aerospace engineers right?”

“I guess it is our fault for aiming for the stars,” Poe says just before they go through the door to the main part of the library. He silently follows Rey down the book aisles to the very back of the building where the isolated rooms for teamwork is located. They had booked one a few days ago, knowing that the dorms and any other part of campus would be filled with drunk students in costume partying.

Rey finally finds the right one and they drop their bags on the chairs. This will be their home for the next hours as they try to cram as much information as possible into their brain.

“What units have you done?” Rey asks him while she spreads out and organizes her pens and highlighters on the table. 

“I have the first five ones completely down, memorized and I have done the exercises for them. Then the next three I need to do the math,” Poe answers. “Where are you at?” It’s such a boring standard conversation, but at least it’s not weird.

“I have only two units left and then I’m going to go through my notes on everything again.”

To be honest, they’ve probably both studied enough to get a good grade, but they are aiming for perfection. If they want to make it to NASA like they’ve always dreamed of, they can’t settle for less than that.

“Do you want to finish one unit to be in the same place as me and then we can use my flash cards to quiz each other?” Rey asks him and of course she’s so organized. Poe tried it once, but he seems to thrive in a little bit of chaos. 

“Yeah sure, I shouldn’t take too much time on this one,” Poe mumbles already working on some of the math.

An hour later, they’ve done the flash cards, both had at least one breakdown and considered quitting, Rey just sighs and, from Poe’s point of view, just slams her head against the table. 

“Maybe this will help the information get into my brain,” Rey says, her voice muffled by the textbook.

Poe tries not to laugh, but he just can’t. “If it does, please tell me so I can accelerate this process.”

“I feel the exhaustion on a molecular level,” Rey adds.

“Would having snacks help?”

“Do you have snacks?” Rey ask, her eyebrows almost disappearing under the beanie she’s wearing, the stress of her upcoming exam almost vanishing for a few seconds.

“I might have stopped on my way to get us some Halloween treats,” Poe tells her as he pulls his bag up from the floor. “I didn’t exactly know what you liked so I just grabbed a bit of everything.” 

“You really are a genius Poe Dameron,” Rey tells him when he pulls out the two bottle of cold brew from the bag. “We are going to survive the night after all.”

Poe tries not to blush at Rey’s reaction as he spreads the rest of their snacks on the table for her to pick. They probably shouldn’t keep them out in the open since food isn’t allowed in the library, but it’s Halloween and they are literally alone right now. 

“There wasn’t a lot of stuff left and there wasn’t of the pretzels you love so I hope this is fine.” Poe cracks open the bottle of coffee and hands it to Rey before opening one for himself.

“This is more than fine Poe, thank you.” Rey rips open a bag of skittles and starts picking out all the red ones from it.

They keep studying for a few hours, ignoring their phones as it buzzes with messages from their friends wondering why they aren’t at the parties. Around two in the morning they both decide it’s probably time for them to go the bed if they don’t want to fall asleep during the actual exam. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class,” Poe says, waving as she rides away on her bike.

***

Rey takes a quick look over her shoulder as she pedals away. She notices that Poe is still standing there, looking at her with a soft smile on his face. It somehow makes her feel butterflies in her stomach and blush. She quickly turns back around and pedals faster down the road.

They’ve been spending a lot of time together since the beginning of the year. They sit beside each other in every class they have in common, they eat together every day and also study together. She enjoys his company a lot and from what she can tell, he does like being with her too. 

However, she’d always seen him as her best friend and never considered that he could be more. Something about today is making her see him in a different light. 

Poe is always there for her, he answers the phone when she calls him in the middle of the night with a new idea, he remembers things she told him last year during a random conservation and once he even went to buy her tampons when she was on her period and didn’t have any. He’s super attentive to everything she says and how she feels. But today, when he pulled out those stupid snacks from his bag, she felt a rush of affection towards that man that she hadn’t felt before. 

Then it hits her, she might actually like him. Maybe even more than just like like him, but it’s a bit early to be so sure of it. Her, the aspiring NASA engineer couldn’t even come to the conclusion that she liked her best friend. 

Rey takes a different turn, biking away from her dorm building and straight towards Poe’s one. As she rides down the streets, she sees how some trees have toilet paper rolls thrown all over them and even a few pumpkins on steps of some building. She can also hear the melting pot of music coming from different parties from all over the area. 

Then she spots Poe walking with his earphones on, mouthing along to the words of the song. She accelerates a bit and catches up with him in a few seconds.

“Hi,” Poe says, surprised as he takes out his earphones. “Are you okay, did I take your keys by accident?”

“No, everything is fine!” Rey leans her bike against the street lamp and smiles nervously. “You know when we have those problems in physics when we can’t find the answer and we spend so much time on it without any success?”

“Huh yes?” Poe isn’t sure at all where this discussion is going, they are both way too tired and fuelled only by their coffee from a few hours ago. “Those do happen, but I thought you had all of them down for the exam?”

“No this isn’t about the exam!” Rey pulls on her beanie nervously, switching her weight from a foot to another. “I was just thinking about why I like spending so much time with you.” Now Poe looks as nervous as her, which is something she can’t let go on for long. “Nothing was working and then I realized why!”

“I hope it’s a good one,” Poe whispers under his breath.

“I like you, a lot. That’s why I want to spend all of my time with you,” Rey finally says, almost in one breath. 

Poe just stands there, completely quiet for once. He does pride himself in being intelligent, but his brain is not coming up with any answers at the moment. “I like you too,” he simply says.

“Okay good, so do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?” 

“Yeah sure,” Poe answers with a smile. “I’ll see you in class Rey.”

They both go their separate way and Poe is left with even more questions than before. Maybe their studying session was a date? Is tomorrow a date or just them getting lunch together as usual?  
At least he knows that she likes him now, not that he was doubting it before. 

As Poe gets ready for bed, his last building project that he’s been working on catches his attention. He’s been working on a small robot that can be programmed to water plants when the moisture level of the soil gets to a certain point. Rey had lost her favourite dorm plant last year during the exam session so he had started working on a solution so it never happens again. After tonight discussion, he is even more motivated to finish it so he can gift it to her for Christmas. 

For now, he just needs to concentrate on his exams and on their lunch tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again for reading, all the nice comments and for the support. Damerey week this year was a bit different considering the whole pandemic and online university, but it was still so, so special. We have so many new talented creators that joined the fandom after the TRoS and it's been so much fun to read everything. I hope we have another good year and get some new good content!


End file.
